


Cover Me

by DarknessBound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Sex, Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Hand & Finger Kink, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Tattoo Artist Dean Winchester, Tattoo Parlor Sex, Tattooed Dean Winchester, Tied-Up Castiel (Supernatural), Writing on the Body, porn with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound
Summary: Cas is nervous about getting his first tattoo, but his incredibly hot artist - Dean - is determined to make it a perfect experience... even if he’s gotta restrain him to do it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 55
Kudos: 301





	Cover Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine/gifts).



> Eternal thanks go out to the incredible I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine, for the following things:  
> \- Creating this prompt and trusting me to tell the story  
> \- Creating the art to help me tell the story  
> \- Fixing all of my errors as an incredible beta  
> \- Genuinely just being a fantastic human being. They deserve all of the good things.

__

_Picking a tattoo should not be this hard._ Cas sighed heavily as he clicked around Google Images for inspiration, frustrated that he wasn’t finding any at all. He’d booked an appointment with the most highly sought-after tattoo artist this side of the Mississippi months ago, thinking that he’d have time to work out what he wanted by the time the day came. 

He’d been wrong. 

_Okay. Maybe I’ll just go in, surely he’s got some sort of portfolio? I’ll just… pick one of those._ Glancing at the clock, he realized that was basically his only option unless he wanted to reschedule - but Dean usually booked out for months, and he really didn’t want to wait until the following year.

Cas gave up on Google and took off out the door, driving quickly over to the tattoo parlor so he wouldn’t be late. When he got there, a sweet redheaded girl named Charlie spoke to him for a moment and then had him take a seat. She disappeared, presumably to tell Dean his next customer had arrived, and Cas quickly darted over to the books showcasing tattoos that had been done in that shop. _No, no… that’s cliche. That’s a little trashy. Don’t like the style. Who the hell got a tattoo of a flamingo?! Shit, none of these look like something I’d want inked on my body for the rest of my life._

“Cas?” 

He turned to see Charlie peeking her head out of one of the doors and she waved him over, leading him inside. There was a man bending over a counter with his back turned to him. _That has to be Dean. He’s… wow. If he looks half that good from the front…_

“Dean, this is Cas Novak. We have nothing drawn up for him yet.” 

The man turned and grinned at her, and the sight nearly knocked Cas right on his ass. _No. He looks_ **_better._ **

“Thanks, Charles. Hey there, Cas.” Dean walked over confidently, taking the time to check out his hot - obviously nervous - client, and he couldn’t help but pause at his beautiful blue eyes. Flawless tattoos peeked out of the collar of Dean’s faded Metallica t-shirt up his neck, and he had full sleeves down both of his arms. “You never emailed back with an idea, but I do like surprises. Have you had a chance to check out my binder to see if I’m the right fit for you?” He lifted up a thick binder from below his bench and flipped it open.

_I think you’re exactly the right fit for me… but you’re talking about tattoos._ “I looked at what was available online, and I’m sure I want you to be the one to do it. The problem is… I’m having a little trouble choosing.” Cas stepped over, brushing his arm against Dean’s as he leaned over to flip through the pages. _Come on, there has to be_ **_something_ ** _here._

“How many tattoos you got, Cas?” Dean turned to meet Cas’ gaze. _Please don’t say none._

Cas felt his face flush as he shook his head. “None, this is going to be my first.”

_Damn_. Dean closed the binder and tossed it on his chair. Cas watched him with a small frown as he walked to his desk and scribbled something on a ripped out piece of paper and folded it up. “There isn’t anything in that binder for you. This is your first tattoo, ever. That’s big. You have to be absolutely sure. I didn’t get to where I am by doing tattoos people don’t love. Every single person I’ve inked has left here happier than when they came. I want that for you too, and I won’t settle for less. Here’s my personal number. Call me when you know and I’ll get you in without a wait.”

Cas’ eyes widened as he stared at the number and felt relief flood through him that he wouldn’t be forced between waiting months on end and choosing something he hated. “Thank you, Dean. I’ll… I’ll call you.” He reached out to shake Dean’s hand, shivering slightly when he felt the roughness of them. 

Dean smiled at the softness of Cas’ hands and didn’t want to let go. But not letting go would be creepy, so he released his hand after a few seconds and walked him out. “If you need any help, you can text and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas repeated, desperately wishing he could say something clever to make some sort of positive impression. “Have a good night.” He smiled lightly at Dean and got back into his car, letting out a massive breath and smacking his head back against the headrest. _Way to be probably everything he hates about clients, Castiel._

Dean watched him drive away and turned back to find Charlie watching him. “What?” 

“You never walk people out.” She had a smirk on her lips he didn’t want to ask about, and he walked to the back room again to think about what he just did. 

Turning away a customer could easily fuck with his reputation but he could see how nervous Cas was. He didn’t want him getting something he regretted. _Hope he calls._

Cas went home and immediately changed tactics. _If I can’t find anything online or in Dean’s binder, I’ll just have to draw my own._ He started out looking through his sketch pad at designs he’d already drawn up to see if any of them would be good for a tattoo, but the further he flipped, the more frustrated he got. _Well, if I want to get an extremely anatomically correct penis tattooed, I’ve got that covered._

He started drawing absentmindedly as he thought about the green of Dean’s eyes and the lines of his jaw, wondering exactly how unprofessional it would be to use Dean’s number for something other than tattoo advice. His guess was that it would be seriously unprofessional, and Dean likely wouldn’t be interested in him anyway. _But hey. A guy can dream._

~~~~

A full week later, Cas was still no closer to actually picking one. He now had several ideas, but wasn’t sure where to put any of them on his body, nor was he sure if any of them would even make viable tattoos. He finally talked himself into texting Dean to get some advice. 

**Cas:** **_Hello, Dean. This is Cas Novak. I came to see you last week and probably made a fool of myself because I didn’t know what I wanted despite having that appointment booked for weeks. Remember me?_ **

It took a while, but Dean finally responded. 

**Dean:** **_Hmm... refresh my memory. Did you have eyes bluer than the sky?_ **

Cas actually pulled the slip of paper with Dean’s number on it out of his wallet to make sure he’d texted the right number. _Yes, I did. Holy shit._

**Cas:** **_I don’t know if I’d go that far, but yes… they’re blue. I was wondering if you could give me some advice on placement. I drew up a few different ideas, but I’m having a hard time visualizing them on any particular part of my body. I hope it’s okay that I bothered you._ **

**Dean:** **_Not bothered at all. I have a break in clients around noon, come on by._ **

He hadn’t been expecting an in-person invitation. He’d thought Dean would maybe tell him to Google how to make his own temporary tattoos, or to print out copies and cut them up to test sizing or something, not tell him to come in. Cas’ eyes flicked to the clock and he shuddered - it was already past eleven and he was still wearing his pajamas. Cas changed quickly and tried to fix his hair before heading back to the tattoo parlor with his sketchbook in hand. 

Charlie greeted him with a surprised smile and sent him back to Dean’s room. He braced himself for how good Dean would probably look, but it still set his heart on an irregular path and made his palms sweat. “Hello, Dean.” 

“Hey there, Cas. What you got there?” Dean got up and walked over, happy Cas was there on time. Cas looked even better than the last time, his hair was gorgeously tousled and Dean wanted to run his fingers through it and tug. _Oop, not goin’ there._

Suddenly nervous, Cas’ cheeks flushed as he set the sketchbook down on the bench. “I draw, occasionally. I don’t think I’m very good, but I was hoping maybe you could take one of these designs and make them better.” He flipped open to the first page, which showed a few, scattered depictions of things Cas liked: a ship with billowing sails and a pride flag, a dagger surrounded by a ribbon, an origami dragon, the Chrysler Building, a beehive, and his personal favorite, a bee with translucent angel wings with an Enochian sigil in the background. 

Dean pulled it closer, admiring Cas’ lines in awe. _Glad to see he isn’t as straight as these perfect lines._ “These are amazing. What is it you do?” Dean glanced up to meet those gorgeous blues again, and Cas froze for a moment in his gaze. 

“Nothing that deals with art, and trust me… my job is incredibly boring compared to yours.” Cas smiled small and flipped to the next page, showing him some more. “I’d want any and all of these, but I have no idea where any of them would go. I apologize for not being better at this.” 

“You’re doing great. You brought me originals. I love a challenge, Cas. Do you want them showing? Or able to be hidden under clothes?” Dean bit his tongue, glad Cas couldn’t hear his thoughts.

Again, Cas’ face flushed. “I was hoping to be able to hide them. My job might be boring, but I do work in a professional setting and I don’t believe we’re actually allowed to have them.” He suddenly realized that Dean tattooing him would mean Dean’s hands on him - such a silly thing to overlook, but overwhelming all the same. 

_Okay... stay professional._ “Alright... then you should strip for me.” _Goddammit that was_ **_not_ ** _professional._ “Sorry. That came out more abrasive than I meant it.”

“It’s okay.” _I’m going to have a heart attack any second, but it’s fine. I have health insurance._ “Do you… want me to strip right... now?” _What kind of boxers am I wearing?_

“Uh, yeah, I can leave if you’d be more comfortable, but I gotta be able to look at my canvas.” Dean bit his lip nervously. _Way to scare him away with awkwardness, asshat._

Cas chose to ignore the implication that he was now art and nodded a little, unbuttoning his dress shirt and sliding off his undershirt. He fumbled with the button on his jeans, but couldn’t blame himself. He’d never gotten naked so soon after meeting someone other than his doctor. 

When he was down to just his bright orange boxer briefs, Cas stood a little straighter and darted his tongue out near the corner of his mouth. “I apologize for the scars… I was a bit of a rambunctious child.”

Dean’s eyes traveled up his body and he grinned at the underwear. “Don’t apologize for scars, you shoulda seen mine before the tats. What you should apologize for is how bright those undies are, Cas,” he teased, hoping the guy had a sense of humor.

“They’re my lucky ones, don’t judge me. Good things always happen when I wear them.” _And this will be no exception, unless I end up coming in them the second he touches me._ Cas smiled, pulling up the band on each leg to expose more of his thighs. “I was actually thinking the dagger along the inside of my thigh… is that ridiculous?”

“Not at all.” Dean walked over and kneeled down in front of Cas to examine his lower body. “Can I touch you?” He glanced up through his eyelashes and was happy to see Cas staring down at him.

_If you want to kill me, sure._ Cas nodded and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do with his own hands. “Of course, go ahead.”

Dean reached up and gripped Cas’ leg, pulling it out to the side more for better access between his legs and he slowly ran a thick finger down his thigh. “Here? Or... here?”

A full body shudder raced through him and Cas sucked in a breath, already finding it hard to focus. “The first one, I think. Could you… do it again though, so I can be sure?” 

Dean huffed a laugh, more than happy to oblige and ran his finger down his thigh, this time slower. “And there is also down here on the outside... but I like this one...” he did it again, “more.”

_Shit. Now I understand why he’s so popular, and it isn’t just his insane talent._ Cas nodded quickly, agreeing wholeheartedly. “That would be a good place for that one, yes. What about the others?” _How inappropriate is it for me to try and get you to touch every inch of my body?_

Dean stood but stayed in Cas’ bubble as he stared at the drawings closer. “What about the kinky beehive?” He met Cas’ eyes and grinned knowingly. “Are you wanting an entire thigh piece, or in different places around your body?”

Cas flushed even deeper and cleared his throat. “I wasn’t sure. This one here,” he pointed to the bee with angel wings, “I’d like that one to be somewhere I can see it. My forearm, maybe? But the others, I’m not sure.”

“Lay down here for me. I’m going to grab a sharpie so you can get a better idea. Open wide for me, I gotta fit in between there.” Dean blushed as he turned towards his work bench.

Obliging, Cas started to wonder if all of Dean’s appointments were that erotic, but was too afraid to ask. He spread his legs a little further and realized how incredibly exposed he was like that - but instead of embarrassing him, it was turning him on. _Shit. Do not get a boner._

Dean walked back over after taking a moment to catch his breath. “Alright, let me glance at that dagger one more time.”

Grateful for the cover, Cas moved his sketchbook between his rapidly chubbing cock and Dean’s face. “Does this work?”

Dean stared a few more moments and then nodded. “Yup, you can move it now. It’s in my brain.” He uncapped the marker and leaned over Cas’ thigh. “I’ll let you see it in a few, shouldn’t take very long. You make nice lines, Cas. You should do tattoos.”

Cas did no such thing. Sure enough, he was fully tenting his lucky briefs before Dean even had the outline done, and as hard as he tried not to squirm, he failed. Dean’s hands felt entirely too good, it was teasing and intoxicating and almost cruel. “I’m sorry, I...” he trailed off, embarrassed.

Dean glanced up and saw the beautiful bulge, releasing a deep alluring laugh and licked his lips. “That’s normal. Just wait until you feel the actual needle.” He forged his eyes back down to continue. “Don’t be ashamed, I‘ve gotten them, too.” _Just normally once the pain is kickin’ in - not the sketching phase - but hey, I’m not complainin’. Wonder how inappropriate it is to offer some help with that, too._ Dean bit his lip, hoping Cas couldn’t see the effect this was having on him.

It took every ounce of self control Cas could muster not to beg Dean to slide his hands up just a little higher. He hadn’t been touched by anyone in _months,_ and Dean’s hands were already phenomenal. By the time Dean had drawn three of his designs over the insides of his thighs, Cas was sweating and breathing heavily. 

“You okay, Cas?” Dean put the cap back on but stayed where he was. _I didn’t cross any lines right?_ But he wasn’t brave enough to ask that. He knew his hands roamed more than they normally would have, but he couldn’t help it - Cas’ skin was like a magnet.

“Yes, yes… I’m fine.” Cas squeezed his eyes shut and rutted up as nonchalantly as he could, desperate for friction. “Maybe we should move to my arm.” _If you so much as look at my thigh again, I won’t be able to control myself._

“Yeah, sure.” Dean moved away and slid his stool over by Cas’ arm. “You wear long or short sleeves to work?” 

The question didn’t process right away thanks to the lack of blood north of his shoulders. “Huh? Oh, um… long, usually. Dress shirts.” 

“How about I draw one on your forearm and one on your bicep so you can see.” He leaned over and started drawing, noticing that Cas was actually pretty ticklish. “This is just pen, so it’s fine, but you’re gonna have to fight the urge to squirm when I have the gun.” Dean smiled at how adorable it was, but kept his eyes on Cas’ arm.

“I’ll… take that under advisement.” Cas grimaced, staring at the ceiling because he knew there was no way he’d sit still. Not with those hands on him, gloved or not. 

Dean ended up adding one more across Cas’ stomach and then Charlie interrupted. “Dean, your 1pm is here.” 

“Shit. Alright, tell them I’m running a little late and I’ll be right with them. Thanks, Charlie.” Dean stood up and walked over to his mini fridge and pulled out a footlong. “M’sorry, I forgot to eat.” He took a huge bite and walked back over as he chewed, bringing a long mirror with him. “Stand right here for me, Cas. Let’s take a look.”

_No one should look that good while stuffing their face._ Cas got up, bracing himself on weak knees, and stood in front of the mirror. He smiled at the pictures now adorning his skin, and pointedly ignored the remaining bulge. “Incredible.”

“Want me to take some pics for you? That sharpie will last a day or so, but if you can’t decide by then, you’ll have some pics to look at.” Dean held his hand out for Cas’ phone after wiping it on his jeans.

Cas was hesitant to have himself photographed like that, all flushed skin, lust blown eyes and strained briefs… but Dean was being so completely professional that Cas couldn’t help it. He nodded, grabbing his phone from his pants pocket and handing it over. “That’s probably a good idea.”

Dean opened the camera and took photos from different angles, fighting the urge to ask for a damn copy and then handed Cas back his phone. “Don’t hesitate to text or call, ‘kay? We can do this again, as many times as it takes.” He walked back to his sandwich and took another bite.

The prospect of having Dean’s hands all over his body on multiple occasions sounded tempting, but he didn’t want to take advantage of him and had pretty much already made up his mind, anyway. “Thank you, Dean. I’m sorry I took up your lunch break.” He got dressed quickly, palming himself just a little as he tucked himself back into his pants.

Dean’s eyes traveled down and he forced them up. “No problem, Cas. I want you to be completely happy with it. Let me know which one you want first, and we’ll schedule you for some actual ink.”

Cas nodded. “I will, thank you again. I’ll call you soon.” He smiled and ducked out of the room, offering Charlie an embarrassed wave as he left the building and took off back home. 

~~~~

Dean finished his sub and called in his next client. It wasn’t until he was closing shop that he noticed Cas’ sketchbook on his bench. “Ah, shit.”

He picked it up, and after he failed to talk himself out of peeking inside, Dean flipped it open. 

There were a few drawings that he could tell were meant to be on paper, and there were others he knew were Cas playing with tattoo ideas, but in the back? That was an entirely new ballgame.

_Porn._

It was filled with naked dudes, and every single cock looked so fucking realistic it had his own twitching in his jeans. _Cas is fucking kinky... I like it._

Dean could have easily held onto it for Cas until their next session, but when he saw his address in the back, he didn’t even hesitate. _It’s right around the corner, I’ll just put it on his porch and text him that it’s outside._

But as he walked up Cas’ driveway, he felt he _had_ to knock. _Kinda romantic, right? Like Cinderella leaving behind her shoe… maybe he did it on purpose._

_Knock knock_

_Except, this isn’t a damn Disney movie, and now you’re a creep on his doorstep after dark! Shit shit… just set it down and walk aw-_

The door swung open. “Hey… Cas.” Dean blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “It wasn’t until after I knocked that I realized how creepy this is. I should have texted, but you forgot your sketchbook and I know I can’t sleep without mine next to my bed so…” _Stop ramblin’ dumbass._ “Uh… nice pajamas.”

Cas’ heart hammered against his rib cage when he realized all of the things in that sketchbook. _If he got to the address in the back, he saw the… oh my god._ He cleared his throat as all of the heat in his entire body traveled to his cheeks. “Th-thank you. Would you like to come in?” 

Dean hesitated and then shrugged. “Sure.” He walked inside and flipped open the book to a particularly graphic penis and handed it to Cas with a grin. “This one’s my favorite.”

_Of course it is… but why? Because he’s interested in penises, or just juvenile?_ Cas licked his lip slowly and eyed Dean. “I suppose it’s too late to be embarrassed about it. This one’s mine.” He flipped to the next page, where he’d drawn a picture of a naked man splayed out on a bed, with another man, fully clothed, hovering over him. 

“That one...” _How do I say turned me on without being a weirdo..._ “was awesome.” _New tactic._ “You draw dicks well.” _Goddammit bad tactic!_ “Trust me, I would know.” _Okay, so we’re just goin’ next level creep now. Cool._ Dean blushed and averted his gaze. “M’sorry, you make me nervous, and I can’t stop talking.”

Cas was smiling so wildly by the end of that, he couldn’t barely see from his cheeks pinching his eyes almost shut. “So, you show up at my house late at night, and you’re the nervous one? That’s… insanely endearing.” He bit his lip and turned the page again, this one featuring a drawing of a collared man on his knees, with another man’s thumb pulling his jaw down. “What makes you such an expert on cocks? Do you… tattoo a lot of them?” _Please tell me that’s not the only reason._

Dean huffed a laugh. “Nah. Believe it or not, I’ve never tattooed a dick on someone’s skin. I’ve drawn them before, but never this good.” He ran a finger over the thumb in the drawing and bit his lip. “M’bi so... I’ve seen my fair share of actual dicks, though.” His eyes shot up to meet Cas’, hoping he wasn’t getting mixed signals from the guy.

“In case the drawings and my general demeanor haven’t given me away, I’m gay.” Cas sucked in a small breath and flipped the page once more, this time to a picture of a man with his back against a wall and hands pinned above his head, locked in a kiss. “I’ve also tried drawing shibari, but I could never get the ropes to look realistic enough. It was... a little hard to concentrate on those.” 

“Maybe I can help. I have experience with rope.” Dean took a step forward for a closer look and suddenly wanted nothing more than to pin Cas against the wall just like that.

Heat pooled in Cas’ gut and he could practically feel the lines that Dean drew on his skin burning through his clothes. “Would you… would you need a - a model for something like that? I don’t want to seem too forward or inappropriate, but I would be exceedingly, ridiculously willing.”

“That so?” _Fuck it._ Dean reached out and grabbed the book, slowly moving it aside and setting it on a shelf he didn’t look twice at. His eyes were busy searching every inch of those blues for any sign that Cas didn’t want this, and all he saw was desire. “Would it be inappropriate to kiss you?” he whispered.

Cas shook his head quickly, stepping forward and gripping the fabric of Dean’s shirt. “I think it would be more inappropriate _not_ to.” 

“Good.” Dean gripped Cas’ hands, pinned them above his head and leaned in so their lips ghosted against eachother’s. “I wanted to do this the moment I saw you.” He pressed their lips together and slid in between Cas’ legs.

_Holy shit, he’s kissing me. He’s in my house and k-_

Cas licked into Dean’s mouth, deepening the kiss probably way before he should’ve. But Dean was intoxicating, he tasted so good that Cas feared he’d never get enough. His hips canted but he didn’t fight Dean’s grip, not wanting to scare him away and absolutely loving the feeling of being trapped. 

Dean sucked Cas’ tongue into his mouth with a growl, rutting against him without realizing. Kissing Cas felt so damn... right. It was breathtaking in every sense of the word.

They continued kissing until they were both breathless, and when Dean finally released Cas’ arms, Cas pulled him even closer. He grinned, leaning in to plant a kiss on Dean’s neck. “Do you treat all your clients this well?”

“Nope. Somethin’ special about you, Cas. I’ve never even made a damn house call. Please don’t put this on my Yelp.” He huffed a laugh, realizing just how damn unprofessional he was being here, but he couldn’t help it. He was so damn drawn to Cas it was almost painful to finally pull away.

Cas felt the loss immediately and bit his lip, looking over every delicious inch of Dean. “Do you think you’d be willing to make another… _house call?”_

“I...” _Fuck yes._ “Yeah... I’d like that. I’m glad I didn’t cross any lines. I have to head home, my dog is going to be pissed at me but... can I call you... tonight?” Dean blushed and bit his lip.

He nodded quickly, knowing it was already late but he wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon. “Of course, Dean. Call me anytime.”

~~~~

The moment Dean left, Cas needed release. That make out session had him wound up and strung tight, and it was truly a miracle he hadn’t gotten off against that wall. 

He stripped quickly and then laid down on his bed, grabbing the small bottle of lube he kept in his nightstand. Cas warmed it up and began stroking slowly at first, his fist tight and his hips lifting off the bed. _Fuck, how is one human being that gorgeous? It shouldn’t be allowed by nature. And those_ **_hands…_ **

Cas found himself using his free hand to touch other parts of his body… parts where he could still feel the ghost of Dean’s fingertips. The outline of the hive, the edges of the building. _He touched me here, and here, and…_ his breath hitched in his throat as his hand slid between his thighs. 

Thrust, squeeze, twist, release. 

His fingers danced across the dagger and traced a lazy, soft line over the ribbon surrounding it. 

Thrust, squeeze, twist, release. 

Biting his lip, Cas moaned quietly and picked up the pace. _Fuck, and those perfect lips… what would they feel like here?_ He pressed his palm flat against the ship on his stomach and rutted up faster, his cock leaking and begging for release. _Would he be rough like I like it? Bending me over and running those callused hands all over my skin as he split me open against the bench?_

Thrust, squeeze, twist, thrust, squeeze, twist, thrust, twist, thrust, twist, twist, twist, twist - 

Stars exploded in his line of vision as Cas came, picturing nothing but the way Dean’s unbelievably green eyes had been devouring him. _Shit. Shit, shit._

He propped himself up on his elbows, huffing a surprised laugh at the way the pride ship stretching across his abs was now covered in come. _Fitting._

Dropping back down, Cas closed his eyes and continued letting his fingers explore the places Dean had been. Over and over, he traced those lines until he could practically see them in his mind. _No pictures needed now, but…_

Flooded with a weird sense of courage, Cas snapped a picture of his stomach and filed it away for a rainy day. _Maybe next time, I’ll use this picture to convince him to do more than kiss me._

~~~~ 

Unfortunately, Cas had passed out after getting off to the thought of Dean’s hands and missed his call, and a follow-up text. He blinked at his screen with bleary eyes and made out a photo of a fat little bulldog puppy. He was adorable, and Cas smiled at the screen as he read the caption.

**Dean:** **_proof that the dog exists, and he is very mad at me_ **

He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and biting his lip as he texted back. 

**Cas:** **_I’m sorry. Tell him if he forgives you, I’ll bring him a treat_ **

Dean grinned when he woke up to the response. He was actually pretty damn worried that he crossed a line last night, but the text was promising.

**Dean:** **_He does like treats, he said cherry pie will do_ **

**Dean:** **_Okay fine the pie is for me, you got me._ **

Cas laughed, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth in an unsuccessful attempt to control his grin. 

**Cas:** **_ah, well… I suppose I’ll need to bring treats for both of you_ **

Dean stared at it, debating what to say. _Don’t be creepy..._

**Dean:** **_You’re a treat_ **

_Fuck, that was creepy._

**Dean:** **_Sorry I don’t words well_ **

_God, Dean! Get it together!_

Cas had to set the phone down for a minute, he could practically see the redness in Dean’s cheeks. He knew he was traveling down a dangerous path, Dean was the type of guy he could lose himself in completely. 

**Cas:** **_I think you’re doing just fine. If it helps, I can change the subject? I finally chose the tattoo I want, and where I want it._ **

Back in safe territory, Dean took a breath and returned to his professional facade.

**Dean:** **_Yeah? Which one?_ **

Cas sent him a picture of his left forearm, where the bee with angel wings Dean had drawn there was still visible. He waited a couple moments and then hit call, wanting to hear Dean’s voice. 

Dean was still staring at Cas’ photo when the call came in. He grinned and hit answer before the second ring. “Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean. Sorry, I don’t know if this is a good time or not, I just… hate texting.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m just cuddling my little fat boy. You still in bed, too?” Dean pictured Cas in bed and bit his lip. He refrained from jacking off last night, but he wasn’t sure he’d make it if he didn’t get release soon.

“I am. What’s his name?” Cas pulled the blanket up a little higher and slipped his hand in his pants, gently gripping his cock over his boxers. 

“Havoc... it’s fitting, trust me. You’ll have to come meet him.” _Hope that wasn’t too forward._ “How’s that sharpie lookin’ today?” Dean pictured Cas’ skin and adjusted his already semi-hard boner.

Cas glanced down at the fading marks and sighed quietly, bringing his hand back up to trace over them again. “They’re already disappearing. I guess that means I’ll need to come get actually tattooed as soon as possible.” _I can’t wait to have evidence of you on my skin forever._

“How about today? It’s my day off, so we’d have all the time we need and the shop to ourselves. I can bring Hav.” _Please say you’re free. It’s Sunday…_

“Just tell me when. I’ll be there.” Cas tried not to sound too eager, but knew he failed. He got up out of bed and headed for the bathroom, knowing he needed a shower since his stomach was still covered in dry come.

“How about noon? I’ll bring us lunch from the deli and then we’ll get to work.” Dean got up too, practically running to the shower.

Cas agreed and hung up, cleaning himself up as thoroughly and completely as he could before making his way over at noon. The door was locked, so Cas shot Dean a text to let him know he’d arrived, and when Dean finally opened it to let him in… Cas couldn’t breathe. All he could think about was that kiss. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey there, Cas.” Dean pulled him into a hug and locked the door behind them. He looked flawless in a white tank top and loose fitting dark blue jeans. Just then, a fat little bulldog ran out from the back room and struggled to stop, he slid straight into Cas’ legs and jumped up excitedly.

Bending down, Cas picked up his wriggling body and laughed as Havoc licked all over his face. “I forgot the treats, I’m sorry. I guess we’ll have to raincheck.”

“Told you, you’re the treat. Look at how happy he is.” Dean pet his head and was a little jealous at all the licks and attention Havoc was getting. _Shoulda left you home._

Cas set Havoc down and smiled nervously at Dean. “Are we eating first?”

“Each other or the food?” _Shit joke._ “Sorry. Words again. Let’s eat the actual food.”

_Holy shit._ Cas huffed a nervous laugh and walked past Dean toward the bag of food, palming himself when he thought he was out of sight. “Smells delicious.”

Dean saw and bit back a grin. “I almost said you smell good too, but I caught myself.... or I did before then.” He laughed and started setting out the food.

Cas ate slowly, repeatedly flicking his eyes to Dean’s as he chewed. They made small talk, and more than once Dean made him laugh to the point he thought he’d choke. All too soon, it was time to get down to business and the thought of having Dean’s hands on him again was making him weak in the knees. “How do you want me?”

_On my dick._ “Right here, lay back and get comfy. Gotta wash this pen off and get the stencil on your arm. That’s what I was making before you got here.” Dean walked over and handed Cas the paper and then turned back to set up his supplies.

Cas smiled at the stencil and placed it gently on the bench, then went to wash his arm. His skin was already raw by the time he got the sharpie off and he took a deep breath, psyching himself up for what was to come as he made his way back to Dean and laid down as instructed.

Havoc sat down in a small bed Cas didn’t notice the last time he was there, and Dean made his way over with a paper towel and alcohol. “Ouch. I coulda helped with that, Cas.” He cleaned his arm properly and then returned to his station. Cas was a ball of nerves by the time Dean was finally pulling up his stool. 

“Ready?” Dean could see how nervous he was. “Just breathe with me.” He made sure to lock eyes with Cas as he inhaled and exhaled deeply.

“I’m okay,” Cas lied. “We haven’t even started yet.” As Dean placed the stencil, Cas squirmed a little bit. “Sorry, I’m okay.”

“Gotta keep still for me, handsome. If you get nervous, just stare at my face. Maybe it will help.” He continued setting up and buzzed the gun a few times.

“Right.” Cas stared directly at Dean, and when the needle hit his skin for the first time… Cas wriggled. It didn’t hurt, not like he’d expected - but Dean’s free hand was gripping his arm and just having his hands near him at all was disorienting. _Fuck, I jacked off less than twenty four hours ago to the thought of those hands._

Dean was focused and completely professional as he finished the outline. He took a chance to glance up and check up on Cas and found his out-of-this-world blue eyes locked on his. “Doin’ okay, Cas?”

He shook his head quickly, flexing his fingers and squirming despite trying not to. Cas knew he’d been moving a lot, but he couldn’t help it - his body was craving more from Dean and the weird balance between pleasure and pain was making things fuzzy. “Not particularly.” 

Dean’s eyes glanced down at Cas’ erection and his own cock twitched. “Gotta stay still for me.” He turned the gun back on and just before he pressed the needle to Cas’ skin, he said, “don’t wanna have to restrain you, sweetheart.”

Cas twitched so hard he was sure Dean had to have messed up. “Do it,” he panted, not trying to hide how badly he wanted it. 

Dean’s eyes shot upwards and locked with Cas’. _Is he serious?_ He searched for any sign of misconception and found none. _Let’s see where this goes._

Dean stood, setting his gun aside, unbuckling his belt and sliding the leather out of its loops, his gaze never once wavering from Cas’ face. “Gonna need you to say that one more time for me, Cas.” He leaned over and wrapped it around Cas’ arm, but didn’t tighten until he was once again given permission. _Fuck, I’m so hard right now._

“Do it. Please, I -” Cas squirmed again, thrusting up into the air involuntarily. “Bind me, Dean.”

Dean tightened the belt with a growl and took a step back to palm himself. “M’sorry for this, I can’t help it. You’re so damn gorgeous and binding you is just...”

Cas started breathing heavily, the world around him getting hazy. _He wants this as bad as I do._ He glanced down at his barely-started tattoo and back at Dean, clenching his fist. “Don’t apologize, Dean.” 

“Slow it down there, Cas. If you pass out, I won’t be able to fuck you after.” Dean leaned back down, forcing all of his focus on the tattoo before him. 

Cas let out a quiet, moaned “oh,” tipping his head back against the bench. _How the hell am I supposed to ‘slow it down’ after a comment like that?_ “I’ll try, though I’m fairly certain you just made it _harder_ to breathe.”

It felt like the longest tattoo ever, and by the time it was done, both of them were teetering on the edge.

Dean coated the tattoo in some kind of salve and snapped a photo of it, then wrapped it in saran wrap. Before the question was even out of Dean’s mouth, Cas blurted, “yes, I love it. You did a fantastic job, I will absolutely come back for more and I promise to keep your Yelp review PG. Are we finished?”

Dean was trying hard to stay composed, but Cas had him chubbing more and more by the second. “Yes we are.” He stood and leaned over Cas. “I like seeing my ink on your skin.”

“Do you?” Cas glanced down, but the sight of the belt only made him harder. “You can tattoo my entire body, Dean… but I’d suggest next time, you bring a couple of extra belts.”

“Yeah...” Dean leaned in closer, unable to fight it anymore. “C-can I kiss you?” _Please say yes._

Cas nodded, reaching up to pull Dean in the rest of the way, kissing him quickly. “All of it, I want all of it. All of you.”

_Thank fuck._ Dean let some of his weight lean on Cas, pinning more of his body down and deepening the kiss. He lapped into Cas’ mouth, so fucking happy the shop was closed. _Fuck! I don’t have a damn condom!_

Absolutely unraveling, Cas broke the kiss. “Please tell me you have lube.”

“Yeah.” _Holy fuck, he wants to go all the way!_ Dean got up, undid the belt and reached down to slowly undress Cas. Once he was naked, Dean backed away to devour every inch of him. “Fuck, I want you so bad.” He palmed himself and went to search his drawer for the condom he knew wasn’t there. “I have lube... but no condom.”

“Pants pocket, my wallet. There's one in there.” Cas flushed at the look on Dean’s face and smiled lightly. “I was hopeful.”

“Awesome.” Dean bent down and pulled it out, then pulled off his tank top. “Hopeful I’d want that ass, Cas?” He walked over and sucked Cas in his mouth before he could answer.

He arched off the bench, sucking in a shaky breath. Dean’s mouth felt incredible, and Cas realized he’d be happy with just about anything. “Yes, I was!” 

Dean popped open the lube and began opening Cas up. Every second he wasn’t inside of Cas was torture but the way his body responded to his fingers was beautiful. Dean couldn’t wait to learn everything about Cas’ body, but that would have to wait. 

Both of them were writhing for more by the time Dean was putting on the insufferable condom, their bodies drenched and trembling. Cas touched every inch of Dean he could get his hands on, thankful that he wasn’t bound for their first time. When Dean finally split him open and slowly inched his way in, Cas pulled him into a sloppy, needy kiss. 

He was surprised the bench held them both as Dean started moving, canting his hips backward as Cas’ ass fought to keep him inside. Each hard thrust forward had Cas shaking and begging for more, knowing he wouldn’t be lasting very long. He snaked his hand between their bodies and loosely gripped his cock, letting the momentum from Dean fucking into him do most of the work. “So good, you feel so good…” Cas slammed his eyes shut and let out a moan as Dean hit his prostate, the world splintering around them until nothing felt real but Dean. 

“Goddammit, sweetheart. You’re so tight, m’already close. Come for me, Cas.” Dean leaned down to suck on his neck, arching so he could pound his prostate and leave him room to hold his beautiful cock.

Cas’ entire body shuddered at the command and a handful of powerful thrusts later, Cas was practically screaming Dean’s name as he emptied. He hated the fact that Dean was wearing a condom, and when Dean’s hips started stuttering, Cas tapped him quickly. “Take… fuck, take the condom off. Cover me, Dean. Please, I want to feel it on my skin.”

Dean released a gurgled ‘fuck’ as he hastily pulled out his throbbing cock. He practically ripped the condom off as he stroked, staring down at Cas’ perfect body and the mess he made on his gorgeous stomach. “Cas! ‘M... comin’!” He tossed his head back just as white streaks began painting Cas’ thigh, right over the dagger he’d drawn the day before. 

That small detail alone had Cas completely fucked out and half in love. He reached down, trailing his fingers through the dual messes and bringing his hand up to his mouth, licking it clean. 

Dean shuddered as he watched and pulled Cas into a messy kiss, chasing his own flavor on his tongue. “So… does this mean I have your future business?”


End file.
